


An Under Carol.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Christmas Carol, Alternate Universe, An undertale Christmas carol, Christmas spirits, Fantasy, Magic, Spirits, The Spirit of Christmas Future, The Spirit of Christmas Present, The Spirit of Christmas past, Undertale AU, Undertale Christmas, Undertale a Christmas carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Christmas time is coming around and with it the holiday cheer in... Almost every home... One home however is not within the spirit of Christmas unlike the rest around her. However could the help of three unexpected visitors save this human from whats inside blocking the cheer and happiness of Christmas or is it a lost cause? The only way to know if it'll work for sure is to try which is what the three great spirits of Christmas plan to do this night before Christmas Eve.





	1. Prologue:

Christmas. A happily awaited holiday about giving gifts and sharing joy. 

A reason to get together and to share gifts to see smiles on friends and family’s faces. 

A time to donate to charities and to spare some money to give someone in need a little gift. 

A time to sing cheerful in the cold or even to visit hospitals to brighten the mood. 

However despite such a happy holiday.... There are rumours and stories of three spirits that will come if you turn away from the holiday. 

A trio said to restore your love and faith in the holiday. 

Sadly not everyone believes in these stories but it is often that it’s these beings who are visited by said spirits. 

As one sorcerer is about to find out.


	2. Chapter one:

Frisk is a famous sorcerer who had spent many years training with monsters to achieve this. 

Monsters including the great Asgore and Toriel, Soldier Undyne and upcoming Star Mettaton. They happily took her in and trained her in the ways of magic. 

All those years she learned from them and unlocked her magical potential as a human can; With plenty of training and practice usually taking so many years. By the time Frisk was almost an adult she had become very good in the ways of magic that she had started learning as a kid. 

Frisk is always eager to learn and wishing to learn more magic even after becoming an adult sorcerer. She is a great student in magic and has even created a few new spells including in alchemy. 

But there’s something that makes Frisk a little different from other people and monsters. Something that she saw nothing wrong with believing in though others would disagree with her on that.

For Frisk does not celebrate the holidays instead preferring to continue on her work through them. She even is keeping her current apprentice Chara working today instead of being with her adoptive family. 

All a day before Christmas Eve. 

Chara had become Frisks apprentice when her monster family felt that learning magic from another human would be good for her during her training.

And who better to help teach the younger than the great human sorcerer herself? 

Currently Frisk is looking over the spell that they are going to attempt once more while Chara is grabbing some bottles that have different liquid magical ingredients in them. 

Frisk is wearing a blue with a pink stripe long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She also has on jeans and grey runners. She brushes some of her brown hair behind her ear as her brown eyes read the section of the book she needs.

Chara is wearing a green long sleeved shirt with two yellow stripes, brown pants and black runners. She places the bottles on the table and Frisk glances up from the book. 

“What’s wrong? You’re usually more excited and talkative.” Frisk inquires to the other having noticed Chara’s quiet behavior from the usual excitement over a spell that she’s never tried before. 

“Sorry.” Chara rubs the back of her head in apology after ensuring that the bottles are safely on the table. “I was just thinking about Christmas.” She admits almost hesitantly making Frisk slightly shake her head for a moment. 

“That silly holiday? I don’t even know why we have it.” Frisk sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose at this. “It’s just peoples’ excuse to be lazy and they try to make it seem like a good thing. It’s just a cover so people can stop work for a while and slow progress. Society would be much further along if they didn’t find excuses to be lazy. Yet no one else seems to even see this even though it is glaring right into their faces. They just turn a blind eye to it because they want to be lazy and would prefer to accept the cover up instead.”

“It’s not like that.” Chara tells her organizing the bottles alphabetically mostly to just have something to do with her hands. “It’s a time of giving and being kind by donating to those in need. Including special ways to help give kids who can’t have what we have some things to help.” She smiles warmly at the memories of Christmas time though Frisk isn’t so warm about it.

“Ugh. You really believe in that huh.” Frisk rolls her eyes at this and slightly turns away before speaking again to her apprentice. “And let me guess. You want time off for that silly holiday.” She states already knowing the others answer to this. 

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy working with you I just-“ Chara begins as she’s a bit worried Frisk won’t want to work with her again but her words get cut off by her mentor. 

“Fine. If you want to join this useless holiday then I suppose you can. You-“ Frisk this time is cut off by her apprentice.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Merry Christmas to you!” Chara hugs her before letting go and racing away out of the building grabbing her jacket along the way.

Frisk turns to the door Chara left through with an unamused look even though the other has already raced off out of here. “Humph. Even my apprentice will go about enjoying such things as this Christmas.” She turns to look to the table with the stuff for the spell that they were going to attempt. She stares at it for a long moment before blinking almost gasping when an idea comes to her like a lightbulb going off in her head. “That’s it! I’ll just make everyone forget about Christmas! I’ll erase it and everything will finally be right with the world.” She begins flipping through the book that she is currently holding searching for the correct spell that she will need for her plan. She finds it and smirks to herself seeing as how she is currently all alone in her living slash work space. “Perfect.” She puts the book down after glancing at what she needs. “Let’s see what I can gather.” She heads out buying a candy cane, small decorative present display and a Santa hat. She returns with the items and goes over to the table. “It’s time for the world to be reborn as advanced civilization!” She clenches her hands against the stuff that had bought in an excited manner so ready to do this. “Now then lets get this started.” She grabs a large bowl and some bottles. She begins mixing the liquid before adding the things she has bought dumping them inside. 

The ghostly appearances appear rising as if waiting for her to manipulate them one way or another just like how the spell said. 

Frisk does a wave gesture over them causing the appearances to vanish to signify what it is that she wishes to do. “I’m almost there.” She smiles but that’s when a banging is heard against the window causing her to tense slightly from the sudden surprise. She also knows it was not mentioned at all in the book so it can’t be a part of the spell that she has currently like just started.


	3. Chapter two:

Frisk turns only to see some wind is behind it. She goes over to shut the windows when a sharp wind blew past her. She brings her arms up slightly and closes her eyes as this happens. She lowers her arms opening her eyes hesitantly when it’s over. 

“So. It is finally time.” A voice speaks from behind her.

Frisk spins around only to see a stranger standing in the middle of the room.

The stranger has a white face with scars above one eye and below the other connecting his eye to his mouth. His eye balls appear to be just glowing dots in pure black eyes and one eye doesn’t open fully. He appears goopy almost as if he was melting with a hunched over posture; like the world weighing down on his shoulders. His melting parts never seem to drip off of him. He’s wearing a black lab coat with a white turtleneck, and he has chains wrapped around him with locks in place as well. He can move even though his body is wrapped in the chains. “Greetings.” He speaks showing a pitch like tone possibly like how a character in a pixel game speaks. “I am the Spirit of Christmas Past. One of three spirits that will come to you tonight.” He informs her holding out a skeletal hand with three fingers up.

Frisk notices that he has holes in the palms of his hands. “Why are you here?” She asks looking to the others face when he lowers his hand.

“I am here to remind you of past memories.” The Past Spirit responds offering a hand to Frisk. “Come with me and together we can see where this all began.” 

Frisk glances to the offered hand feeling a bit skeptical about the whole situation. Her eyes flicker back up to the monsters face before taking his offered hand. She wants to see what will happen as her curiosity has gotten the better of her. 

Before she knew the spirit made them both slightly transparent. And was suddenly going through the window.

She clung to the hand a little tightly in fear of falling if she let go. 

Past Spirit keeps going not showing fear. He arrives to a part of town and before Frisks eyes it changes to a slightly smaller town.

There’s also a school about in the middle area of it.

“My Home from when I was a kid.” Frisk gasps seeing this.

“Yes.” Past Spirit nods and begins lowering them down towards the ground. 

They land and Frisk releases the spirits hand. They still remain slightly transparent though. 

Frisk follows along with Past Spirit glancing around a little. She remembers so many memories from being here like when she would play or train. She turns to the spirit as they slow to a stop. She stops next to him looking at him waiting for his next words.

“Look.” 

Frisk turns to look in front of them and she sees a younger version of herself. 

Frisks past self is wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a dark blue winter jacket, black knee high winter boots and black winter hat. She is helping to decorate the house insisting on doing the outside on her own. 

“This was the year I started my training.” Frisk remembers as she watches. “It was my first Christmas during training.” 

“You used to love Christmas.” Past Spirit reminds her gesturing to the scene before them. “So comes the question of what changed.” He takes her hand and moves closer as time sped up until the past Frisk is back inside. 

They approach the window and can hear clearly as if they are inside with them. 

“I got all the decorations up!” Past Frisk tells Asgore, Toriel, Undyne and Mettaton excitedly. 

“Wonderful darling!” Mettaton congratulates slightly fixing his hair with one hand. He had been made a robotic body with style that he’s proud to call his body. “You know your decorations!”

“We left our gifts for you under the tree.”  
Asgore tells the little Frisk. His body below his neck is hidden by his purple robe that has large gold shoulder pads visible; with a little monster kingdom symbol made of gold connecting them across the front. His horns are at their usual big look and he still holds his crown on his head. “Remember to open them tomorrow.”

“I will.” Frisk nods in promise. “And I’ll make sure you’re there to see it!”

“If not send us pictures or video!” Mettaton tells her in which Frisk nods in promise.

“You too. I wanna see how my gifts made you feel!” Little Frisk makes them promise. 

“We will child.” Toriel gently ruffles Frisks hair with a warm smile. She has on her usual purple dress with white sleeves and white added to the designs. Her smaller horns look cute and she smiles warmly. Her ears are as floppy as Asgores are as is her white fur, though she doesn’t have the yellow hair and facial hair that Asgore does.

The monsters had to go not too long after.

Frisk turned as her parents came over after the monsters were gone. “This Christmas is going to be even more fun!” 

“Now Frisk you hardly have time for such matters.” Her mother says sternly making Frisks smile fall. She looks like a taller version of Frisk but with slightly dark blue eyes. She’s wearing a slightly darker than sky blue dress that reaches to her knees and has thin arm straps. Her shoes are black flats. Her hair down to her shoulder in loose waves. “You’re in line to become big and great. You have to live up to that. You hardly have time for breaks. Now go and practice your training.” 

“Your mothers right. You’ll never get anywhere if you allow yourself to take so many breaks. You have expectations to live up to now.” Her father agrees. He has the same brown eyes as Frisk but slightly messy brownish ginger hair and he’s wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie and black pants with black fancy shoes. 

“Okay....” Little Frisk heads to her room head down. 

Present Frisk and Past Spirit magically seem to follow Little Frisk. 

Little Frisk takes off her outdoor clothes revealing a dark red sweater, black pants and dark purple socks. She settles on her bed pulling out the spell book she was given and reads only pausing to wipe her tears away. She closes her eyes and shakes her head before opening them with a glare like look as she reads. 

“You didn’t wish to disappoint your parents. You worked hard to meet the expectations handed to you even during holidays to try to make it big like you were told to. And from that point onward your view on such things became that they were unnecessary breaks.” Past Spirit reminds her as Frisk watches her younger self a little sadly. “Thus leading you to currently try to take it away from everyone because of it. As expectations were thrust onto you shaping who you are today.” 

Frisk lowers her head no longer watching her younger self. She closes her eyes and when she opens them, about to ask the Spirit something, she finds her present places floor. She looks around but sees no one else. “What was that? Was it real? Or some kind of hallucination from what I was doing?” She brings one hand to her chin and the other on her elbow. Her hands lower to not be touching anything when a new more cheery voice is heard.

“I can assure you it was very much real.” 

Frisk spins around trying to locate the sound arms at her sides. “Whose There?” She demands as her eyes scan the room around her as she turns. “Show yourself!”

“I’m right here!”


	4. Chapter three:

Frisk turns just as a figure had finished appearing within her place right where she can see it.

This figure has a white face though more skeletal looking than the Past Spirit. He has a round band wrapped around his head in the colours of red and white like a candy cane, brown big jacket with white with a hint of yellow fluff on the edges and there is a single mistletoe on the end of his red scarf. His jacket reaches down to the bottom of his ankles and closes in the middle area. So he could technically wear nothing underneath if he wanted; the parts needed would be covered. He has on green pants and his red shirt slightly pokes above the closed area of the jacket. He has a small gap between the shirt and scarf though and the scarf is on top of the jacket too. His hands are covered by red gloves that seem to disappear under the sleeves of his jacket. His shoes are red boots with dark brown bottoms, and three dark brown rectangles each on the front middle area of the knee high boots. 

“Who are you?” Frisk inquires to the other as she watches him warily not sure what to make any of this still as it’s all going by so fast. She hardly has anytime to even organize her thoughts about everything that is happening right now. 

“I am the Spirit of Christmas Present.” The other informs her with a smiling look on his face while he is watching her. “And I am the second of three spirits that will be visiting you.” He explains then offers a hand to her waiting for her to take it though he knows that he’ll need to give an explanation of his intentions not wishing to frighten her. “Let’s go. For there is something that I wish for you to see. In the present this time.”

Frisk reaches out taking his hand out of curiosity about what it could be that he wants to show her. She is lead out of where they are though they seem to just go through the door. She is lead through the streets though no one seems to even notice them like they aren’t actually there. She follows him until they make it to a home with a large window out front where the soft glow of lights on inside can be seen clearly through the glass. 

Present Spirit brings Frisk right up to the window so they can look inside of the place seeing the Christmas party going on happily in full swing.

There Chara is with a group of monsters and humans. She is happily mingling with them looking quite happy being around them. 

There’s a donation jar with some money in it placed by the presents on the table. Though it doesn’t say what the donations are for. All it has is a simple black and white label saying that it’s donations. 

Frisks attention is brought to two being who came up over to the window looking out of it for a moment before turning to each other. 

“I-Is Frisk not joining?” A yellow lizard monster asks Chara in a stutter as they stand by the window. She’s wearing a white lab coat, a Christmas tree t-shirt underneath and black pants with no shoes. 

“No. She’s not Alphys. She thinks that Christmas is just an excuse to be lazy and stop working.” Chara informs the lizard monster who sighs softly also closing her eyes for a moment softly. 

“That’s t-too bad.” Alphys admits opening her eyes from her moment of closing them. “Christmas is a wonderful time of g-giving and kindness.”

“Yeah. But Frisk is quite focused on her work.” Chara nods in agreement then she reminds Alphys how Frisk is then the two turn as a little white goat monster comes over.

They could hear him approaching the two of them. 

The goat monster is using what looks to be a large wooden hammer as a crutch as he limps when he walks. He’s wearing an outfit very similar to Charas own though no shoes. He looks up to the two with just the sweetest and most innocent expression as he smiles at them. 

Frisk blinks in surprise at this. She finds herself leaning a little closer to the glass placing a hand on it flatly as she watches. She knows that this has to be the child of Toriel and Asgore because he looks like them. 

“H-Hello there little Asriel.” Alphys greets with a smile at the young monster. Her smile is warm but also a little sympathetic towards the other who is clearly not in perfect health. 

“Hi.” Asriel smiles up at them at them very warmly as if he isn’t letting whatever it is that he has bother him. He seems to just be doing his best to live his life to the fullest despite what seems to be holding him back. 

“How are you doing today?” Chara asks smiling as well as she can’t help it since Asriel looking happily is infectious just making her want to smile as well. 

“I’m doing okay.” Asriel tells them giving them a slightly bigger smile. “Did you see how much money has been collected so far?”

Chara nods in confirmation to that. “It’s a lot.”

Asriel has to turn himself fully to look to the jar. “It is!” He agrees excitedly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Frisk asks the only other being who knows they’re there and Present Spirit sighs softly watching the scene play out.

“His soul is weak.” Present Spirit explains to Frisk who gasps very softly upon hearing this. “His parents have been pouring most of their money into trying to treat him. But it’s a struggle. So they’ve been taking the donation that they can get.” 

Frisks hand clenches into a fist against the window. Her teeth are also clenching wondering how she had never known about this then it occurs to her how busy she had been ever since she became a sorcerer and especially after getting her apprentice. She feels some guilt at how she had never known about this and had never helped out those that she cares for with it like how she could have. 

As Asriel heads off elsewhere in the party sharing a see you later with Chara and Alphys, the two girls turn to each other again.

“Well I think Christmas is great as it is.” Chara comments with a smile still upon her face.

Alphys nods in agreement and the two wander away elsewhere into the party.

Frisk lowers her hand taking a step back and glances down thoughtfully.

“I think Christmas is great as it is too.” Present Spirit speaks from the other side of Frisk than where he had been before.

Frisk jumps slightly at the sudden change and turns to the spirit who is facing her.

“It’s too bad it’ll be the last one Ever!” Present Spirit begins backing up towards some fog that has appeared behind him. He keeps going disappearing into it.

“Wait!” Frisk chases after him into the fog, the fog quickly surrounds her blocking her vision for a few moments as she runs through it, before skidding to a stop as she seems to have come out the other side. She finds herself in a rundown looking area of the town she calls home.


	5. Chapter four:

Frisk slightly glances around before her eyes land upon a tall figure towering over her in a slight hunched position. She isn’t sure if his feet are even touching the ground though. 

This new being has a round face with a smile on his face and round eyes, unlike the last spirits more narrow eyes. He has white eye lights and dark circles under his eyes. He’s wearing a long dark blue cloak over his body with the black hood pulled up onto his head. His cloak has blueish silver slight swirl, the top reaches fully around the collar area, that reaches halfway down before turning to the start of a swirl. His cloak also has a shorter version on the bottom only reaching halfway to the halfway point upwards. His cloaks bottom has black pieces of fabric that curl up almost making hearts but not touching one another. He also has a pair of dark white with a hint of grey bones that cross in an X shape like a clip to hold the cloak together. His body is hidden by darkness so it cannot be seen between the opening on the front of the cloak. 

“You must be…” Frisk begins with a gasp as she takes a step back staring at the others face. 

“I am Spirit of Christmas Future!” The final Spirit announces in a slightly echoed voice and with a wind some snowflakes spiral in front of him before moving on. He even straightens a little though still has a slight hunch almost as if not feeling up to standing up completely straight. 

“What happened here spirit?” Frisk inquires in curiosity to the other as she takes a moment to glance around herself. “It’s in such a horrible state. Surely this cannot be the future of Christmas. Let alone be the future of the place that I call home.” 

“Oh but it is.” Future Spirit responds causing Frisk to spin back around to look to him. “A future in which your spell has worked and Christmas was erased for all and eternity.” He tells her and they watch as two people in damaged looking clothes that they tried to make look nice bump into each other only to argue getting a little physical. “A bleak and unhappy future it is.” He waves a hand making it all go by quickly then the two fighting people leave heads held high in an angry fashion. “One of which you have conjured up with your spell.” He begins heading somewhere seemingly to just kind of slide along the ground not stirring up any dirt or snow as he does so. 

Frisk follows after him looking around at the area as they go along. 

The once warm and cheery place full of singing and kindness now is quiet with a cold heavy feeling hanging over it. The buildings in disrepair unlike the buildings in better shape from the place she knows and even more damage is being done with ill intent causing fights to break out. The once friendly people sharing small gifts or giving some money to the needy has been replaced with cold hostile glares and anything that can be taken is stolen if the chance is given. Even the children seemed corrupted acting like they have to fight and win to prove themselves. The entire place just looks and feels so gloomy and not even a blizzard could match how cold everyone is being towards others. 

Frisk doesn’t feel safe here at all and she swallows harshly as a lump in her throat forms in her throat as her heart sinks. She is feeling sorry for the people that have to live like this. She turns back to Future Spirit just in time to not run into him as they come to a stop at the edge of the town. She even spots a more rundown looking version of herself using what she knows to keep others away from her. She looks up watching as he begins to turn but pauses.

“Now you see what will lie ahead for the world and what lies ahead for your future. No fame. No glory. No apprentice. No friends. Nothing that you hold dear in how things were. What I see for the future ahead is a path that was not meant to be for the place leaving it all in darkness and tragedy.” Future Spirit gives a pause to turn around to face her. “Tell me young Frisk. Is this what you want? Is this the future you’ve always dreamed about for the world? Is this your vision for how things are meant to be?” 

“No!” Frisk cries out though no one except for the spirit seems to even hear her and she turns her head away closing her eyes tightly with her eyebrows moving downward as she almost wants to cry. Her hands are clenched tightly in fists as well as she almost makes herself bleed. “This is nothing like what I wanted! Not even close at all!” She can’t stop the tears from falling down her face as her arms shake slightly from how hard she’s clenching her hands. “I wanted a better life! A life more advanced with cures for things we are struggling with and everyone having a better life! I just….” She trails off with a slight sob before she can speak again. “I just thought it’d be better for the world….” 

“Your actions will take away a time to truly express ones kindness.” Future Spirit warns her as Frisk tries to calm herself down. “And with it kindness shall die down with it.” 

“Spirit…. I have some more questions like can I reverse this? Am I able to prevent it from happening? How can I make it better?” Frisk looks ever so hopeful up to the spirit standing before her with eyes widened in hope and sadness. With a sniffle she continues. “But a question I do have that I want answers to is what will happen to little Asirel? What will become of his fate if things were to remain as they were?” She questions the great spirit already knowing that poor little Asriel would never be able to survive in such a future. She hopes that perhaps is things were how they were from how she remembers then perhaps there may be a chance for him.

Future Spirit is quiet for a moment and watching her before turning to look to an area with nothing in it that that they can both see. 

Frisk follows his gaze seeing some fog at first but it clears up when Future Spirit brings a hand out showing him wearing a black long sleeved shirt, he slightly swipes his skeletal hand to the side. 

The fog clearing as if he had swept it away to make it part revealing something that makes Frisk’s heart sink to the bottoms of herself. 

For what has been revealed is a sad sight in a cemetery where the grey headstones are cold and silent with a sense of sadness hanging over the entire area. But what really grabs Frisk’s attention is where she can Asgore, Toriel and Chara hanging around one grave with their heads bowed. 

Frisk moves closer and Future Spirit watches at first before following. She slows to a stop and stares with slightly tearful eyes at the headstone that the group is gathered around. 

Here lies Asriel Dreemurr. A beloved family member who died much too soon and who will be missed greatly. 

Frisk’s hands shoot up to her mouth and she starts crying again and her knees begin to feel weak like they just might collapse. 

Toriel places a hand on a sobbing Chara’s shoulder. “He’s in a better place now. A place where he will no longer have to suffer from his illness.” 

Chara gives a nod of confirmation then she leans against Toriel who brings her arm around the younger rubbing her arm comfortingly. 

Frisk’s hands shoot up to cover her mouth to hide some sobs. She blinks noticing some fog and turns to Future Spirit to see him moving backwards into the fog. She gasps at this and chases after him even after he disappears. “Wait! How can I reverse this!? Can I stop it?! How can I help?!” She finds things fading to black and she suddenly jolts awake on her floor back in her place.


	6. Chapter five:

Frisk looks around but nothing seemed to have changed from when she had started the spell. She scrambles to her feet almost falling over as she stumbles like it’s a race to make it to the door of her place. She slams it open and looks around outside seeing some people just cleaning up from the carol singing. 

There’s Christmas decorations and people walking around in the morning light. Some stores opening for a short amount of time to let last minute shoppers get what they need this Christmas. 

Frisk turns to a little boy who is walking by with a small wooden cart being pulled behind him full of newspapers. “Excuse me.” She reaches slightly towards the boy who turns to her. “Do you happen to know what day it is?” She questions with hopefulness seeping into her voice.

The boy gives her a nod with a small smile. “It’s Christmas Eve.” He informs her and Frisk’s lips turn upwards into a grin. 

“There’s still time!” Frisk races back into her house running around to grab what she needs including a bag to carry things in, her jacket, shoes and a heavy bag of money. She races out once she has everything making sure to lock the door behind herself. She races to one of the nearby stores that holds a variety of items. She runs around with the basket that she snatched on her way in filling it with some food items, some toys and a few things for the adults. She makes it back to the counter and the clerk rings her up raising an eyebrow but not saying a word. She pays for it and puts the items into her bag before racing away with her boot covered feet churching in the snow below as she dashes on through remembering her time with the Present Spirit to know where she needs to go. 

Some people glance to her as she moves along in a hurry though she pays them no mind at all as she continues onward. 

Frisk skids to a stop disturbing snow and dirt that slightly fly into the air not that she cares. She turns to the house seeing the same window that she had looked into along with the Spirit. She notices that the others must have left at some point as the party seems to be over. She moves closer though once at the front oak wooden door she pauses wondering if they’d be happy to see her. She wonders if she’s making the right choice of just showing up. She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head to chase the thoughts away. “No. I have to do this.” She raises her head with a determined look and with a deep breath causing some fog to appear on her breath out she knocks. She softens her expression to a smile while she waits for an answer to come to the door. 

The door opens revealing Toriel standing there and she smiles with a slight gasp of surprise at who she sees at her doorstep. 

“Oh why hello dear Frisk.” Toriel greets her then she steps aside allowing Frisk inside. 

Frisk takes the invitation and steps inside with Toriel closing the door behind her. “I’m sorry for dropping by so suddenly.” She apologizes though Toriel waves it off. 

“Oh don’t worry about it dear.” Toriel assures her while Frisk removes her boots. “You’re always welcome here.” She leads Frisk into the dining room where the others are waiting. 

Frisk gives a nod of greeting and slightly frowns in seeing that the jar is only almost full. She had been hoping it’d be overflowing but she instead puts the bag of money next to it. “For your donations.” She tells them. 

“Are you sure?” Chara questions in surprise at the amount there. 

Frisk nods. “Yes. I’m sure.” She turns to her apprentice with an apologetic look after putting the bag of stuff that she had brought down on the floor. “Sorry about what I said about Christmas. I should have listened to you.” She pauses as Chara approaches only to be hugged by her apprentice. 

“You’re here. That makes this Christmas a wonderful one.” Chara informs her and Frisk smiles only to return the hug. 

“Thank you.” 

The two pull apart after a moment or two longer letting the hug linger between mentor and apprentice. 

Frisk turns hearing little Asriel approaching and smiles warmly but sympathetically trying to not think about the sight she had seen in the cemetery. 

“You’re so kind.” Asriel tells her looking up at her with shining eyes. “Hello Frisk. I’m Asriel. Chara has told me so much about you!” 

Frisk lowers herself to be sitting on her knees to be closer in height to the youngster. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you Asriel.” She greets back and gently gives him a handshake when he offers it to her. “I brought some things for Christmas as well.” 

Asriel looks at her hopeful. “Really?” 

Frisk nods closing her eyes only for the duration of the nod then she turns to Chara. “We will be working on attempts to find a way to help little Asriel.” She informs her apprentice who gains a very bright expression. She is suddenly swept upwards into a hug by Toriel in which Asgore also joins in as they thank her with tears coming to their eyes. She is surprised at first but in the end closes her eyes leaning into the embraces that she never knew she had missed so much. 

Unknown to everyone there two skeletons are watching it all go down from their spot up high on a roof managing to see and hear thanks to their magic. The two consist of a tall skeleton with a giant coat and a shorter skeleton with a long cloak that he can stand up on with his magic. The one with the giant coat is standing behind the other while the one with the cloak is sitting by the edge with his legs hanging over the edge along with his cloak that now hangs limply; including the parts usually curled upwards to almost make hearts are hanging there limply. 

“Our job here is done brother.” The taller skeleton states with his arms crossed over his chest. “We did a pretty good job.” 

“Yes.” The shorter skeleton closes his eyes softly for a moment as he very slightly tilts his head downwards. “Another soul has been saved in time for the holiday.” He opens his eyes raising his head back up enough to look to the home. He turns hearing his brother turn away. 

“It is time for us to go back.” The taller brother begins walking further along the roof away from the home that the two had been watching. He slows his steps as if waiting for something to happen.

The shorter brother turns back to the home one more time before getting up and follows his brother, his cloak dragging behind him though it will be fine, creating some fog to appear in front of them in which they walk into it disappearing. 

The fog fades away leaving no trace of the pair of brothers behind not even footprints in the snow on the roof were left. 

A little under a year later…..

Toriel and Asgore are bringing Asriel back into the place where Frisk and Chara are hard at work. 

Chara and Frisk have been working really hard on a healing potion hoping to help Asriel with his condition. They had called the parents and Asriel to come because they think that they might have finally made a breakthrough. 

The family is a little nervous but excited in hopes that this will work and save the young monster who has been getting worse over the time waiting. 

Chara lets them inside leading them over to the spot where her and Frisk have the stuff set up including a glass container holding some blue with a hint of purple liquid within it. 

“Are you ready?” Frisk asks the little Asriel being carried gently within Asgore’s arms. 

Asriel nods giving an enthusiastic look and Chara brings over the container in which Asgore moves down enough to let them be able to reach the youngster. 

Frisk gives Chara the go ahead and the apprentice opens the container only to bring it towards Asriel. “You need to drink this.” She instructs and Asriel cooperates drinking the liquid inside the container until it’s gone in which Chara pulls it away. 

It takes a few minutes where the world seems to hold its breath then Asriel sits up straighter and light returns to his dull eyes. 

Asriel even begins smiling brightly again and with some encouragement from Frisk the youngster is placed down only for him to stumble a little but is able to stand without help. He just doesn’t seem quite used to it yet so he’s wobbly and stumbles but he is doing it. 

Everyone is brought to tear of happiness at the sight as finally Asriel can overcome his fate and live on longer than he had originally been expected to. 

The end.


End file.
